SASAENG
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kasus sasaeng fans kembali menggemparkan media Korea Selatan karena kali ini menimpa salah satu member EXO, Park Chanyeol. Beruntung Chanyeol tidak berada ditempat ketika sasaeng fans melakukan aksinya. Namun semua fans dan member khawatir, tak terkecuali Byun Baekhyun. NO CHILDREN/Mature/EXO/CHANBAEK


**CAST**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil audi hitam membelah jalanan Seoul di malam hari dengan begitu cepat. Beberapa kali menekan klakson ketika kendaraan lain menghalanginya. Sejenak si pengendara melupakan bahwa dia adalah seorang idol dan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini bisa saja dikritik oleh penggemarnya atau orang-orang. Tapi jika pria yang sibuk mengemudi itu ditanya apakah kritik orang-orang padanya malam ini penting ?. Maka si pengemudi akan menjawab tidak. Dia rela menerima kritik dan segala macamnya daripada tidak segera sampai ditempat tujuannya. Toh, lagipula kritik merupakan hal biasa jika dirinya seorang idol.

.

.

.

Sampai di _basement,_ si pengemudi memarkirkan mobilnya tergesa-gesa, lebih kepada tidak beraturan. Kemudian segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju ke studio. Waktu telah menunjukan lebih dari tengah malam dan dia tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana suara kakinya yang berlari bisa menggema begitu keras.

Napasnya masih terengah-engah ketika mengetuk pintu didepannya. Beberapakali juga menunduk untuk sekedar menetralkan napasnya. Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria dari dalam yang begitu terkejut ketika mendapati pria mungil didepannya.

"Baek-"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Baekhyun memeluknya begitu erat. Ya, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Idol yang akan mengguncang industri Korea bahkan dunia Internasional karena jadwal solonya telah keluar. Seorang idol yang menginjak pedal gas mobilnya begitu kuat membelah jalanan Seoul dan pria yang tidak peduli dengan mobilnya yang bisa saja tergores karena terlalu bar-bar saat memarkirkannya. Seseorang yang tidak mengindahkan suara kakinya yang mungkin bisa saja menggaggu staf-staf lain karena dia hanya ingin cepat sampai di studio pria yang kini berada dipelukannya.

Suasana sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak karena Baekhyun yang masih diam pun tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedangkan rekan juga ada beberapa staf masih didalam studionya.

Seolah mengerti bahwa dua pria yang saling berpelukan itu membutuhkan ruang, mereka beranjak meninggalkan studio dengan memberi isyarat pamit kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak menunduk, meminta maaf juga berterimakasih kepada mereka. Setelah pintu studio tertutup dan semua orang telah keluar, Chanyeol perlahan mengelus punggung pria mungil didepannya yang entah kenapa tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, ada apa ?"

Chanyeol tergelak ketika mendengar sebuah isakan lirih menekan dadanya.

"Baekhyun, hei hei" ucap Chanyeol kini mencoba melepaskan pelukan pria mungil yang begitu kuat.

Setelah pelukannya terlepas, Chanyeol merasa hatinya diremas ketika phoenixnya mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang memerah sedang pipinya telah basah akibat jejak-jejak airmata yang berantakan. Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol naik dan menyeka airmata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun.."

Suara Chanyeol yang kelewat lembut malah membuat Baekhyun ingin meledakkan tangisnya kembali. Bibirnya telah melengkung kebawah siap untuk meledak. Chanyeol yang tahu bahwa pria mungilnya akan kembali menangis segera memeluknya. Kaki panjangnya menggiring pria dalam dekapannya untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun sedikit memekik ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol duduk dikursi dimana dia biasa mengerjakan lagu-lagunya.

Bibir penuhnya kedepan mengecup tepat pada tulang selangka Baekhyun karena leher kaosnya yang begitu terbuka, berharap itu dapat membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang. Chanyeol belum berbicara, dirinya tengah sibuk mengagumi pahatan wajah pria yang telah memenuhi hatinya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sipit matanya yang sendu membuatnya ingin berada disisinya setiap saat. Hidung mungilnya Chanyeol kecup begitu cepat. Lalu pandangannya kini beralih pada bibir tipisnya yang tadi sempat bergetar untuk alasan yang belum diketahui Chanyeol.

"Aku khawatir.." cicitnya.

Alisnya sedikit bertaut diatas kedua phoenixnya. Tapi kemudian kembali seperti sebelumnya setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya.

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berada di studio ketika sasaeng fans disini. Aku telah melaporkan mereka. Bukankah aku telah mengabarinya di grup chatting ?"

"Tetap saja !"

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke ?. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau kesini ? Persiapan album mu telah selesai ?"

"Apakah itu penting sekarang ?"

Chanyeol terperangah, tidak mengira Baekhyun akan menjawab seperti itu. _Well,_ bukankah jadwal solonya telah keluar dan tentu saja seharusnya Baekhyun sibuk untuk mempersiapkannya bukan malah kesini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau akan debut solo Baek.."

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu ! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya pikiranku ketika kau memberitahu di grup chat jika sasaeng berada di studiomu. Tidak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain ingin segera sampai disini dan memastikan sendiri bahwa kau baik-baik saja" cerca Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika hatinya menghangat dengan cara yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan. Saat member lain bertanya tentang keadaannya lewat grup obrolan mereka, pria mungil ini memilih langsung datang menemuinya dan Chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa Baekhyun begitu tergesa-gesa kesini melihat bagaimana napasnya terengah ketika dia membukakan pintu studionya tadi.

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja bukan ?" ucap Chanyeol menahan senyum jenakanya ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya kini berubah seperti terlihat kesal padanya.

"Aku membencimu !"

Chanyeol segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun ketika kekasihnya akan beringsut turun dari pangkuannya.

"Hei, mau kemana ?"

"Kau menyebalkan dan aku akan pulang"

"Aku merindukanmu jadi tetap disini, hm ?"

Baekhyun mendecih namun pada akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol. Sipitnya terpejam ketika Chanyeol mengisitirahatkan dagunya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Menikmati bagaimana harum surai pria mungil yang berada didalam dekapannya menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sejenak Baekhyun berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri perihal mana yang lebih disukainya, berada didalam rengkuhan hangat Chanyeol atau bagaimana senyumnya terkembang ketika mendengar suara detak jantung Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun memilih keduanya ketika merasakan kecupan dipucuk kepalanya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hn ?" gumam Baekhyun masih setia memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana hatinya yang penuh setiap dirinya bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf perihal berita yang bertebaran dimedia tentang aku yang dikaitkan bersama dengan wanita setiap pergi ke Jepang dan semacamnya. Aku tahu itu menganggumu, tapi aku tahu kau lebih tahu bagaimana aku daripada orang lain"

Baekhyun perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Melihat ada siratan kecemasan didalam iris phoenix didepannya.

"Chanyeol, itu tidak mengangguku. Jadi berhentilah untuk cemas, hm ? dan lagi, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun jadi jangan meminta maaf. Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat kau meminta maaf atas hal yang tidak kau lakukan" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menikmati bagaimana jari Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Terimakasih, kau selalu pengertian seperti ini"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Hal seperti ini, tidak masalah untukku Chanyeol. Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dirimu yang tetap disisiku ketika skandal yang menimpaku dimasalalu. Ini bukan apa-apa, tidak sedikitpun bisa dibandingkan bagaimana kau tetap bertahan walaupun aku tahu kau begitu lelah dengan semua omong kosong media. Kau tetap bersedia ada.. u-untukku" Suara Baekhyun terdengar tersendat diakhir.

Bayangan skandal yang menimpanya dimasalalu sedikit banyak membuatnya sedih jika teringat bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu ada dan mendukungnya setiap saat.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol.

Frasa yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun akan menangis kembali karena terlalu bahagia, kadang dirinya merasa tidak percaya bisa menerima cinta yang begitu besar dari pria didepannya. Namun bibir penuh Chanyeol segera membungkam pemilik bibir tipis didepannya, menghentikan tangis yang akan keluar. Chanyeol perlahan membawanya kedalam pagutan yang dalam. Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, sehingga kini mereka tidak berjarak barang se inchi pun. Jari-jari Baekhyun membuat hoodie Chanyeol sedikit berantakan karena meremat bahu Chanyeol begitu kuat.

"Anghh" , bibir tipisnya melenguh ketika Chanyeol melepaskan lidah basahnya yang begitu panas.

Menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun kemudian beralih dibelah bibir atas lalu mengulanginya kebawah dan begitu seterusnya. Ujung jari-jari kaki Baekhyun menegang ketika lidah Chanyeol kini membelai langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Membelit lidahnya, memagutnya begitu dalam seakan tak ada esok.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol ketika paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"A-ahh", sedikit merintih ketika Chanyeol menarik belah bibir bawahnya diantara giginya sebelum melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Hah hah"

Baekhyun sibuk meraup oksigen sedangkan Chanyeol membubuhkan ciuman basah pada garis rahangnya bergerak kesamping menuju sisi lehernya.

"Nghh Chanyeol"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol yang semakin gencar menciumi kulit lehernya.

"Chanyeol kita masih berada di studiomu, hentika-Ahhh chanyeol chan nghh"

Baekhyun terdongak dengan matanya yang hampir memutih karena Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya tepat pada titik sensitifnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, tangannya kini bergerak masuk dibalik kaos yang dipakai pria mungilnya.

Baekhyun meremang ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol bergerak membelai punggung telanjangnya.

"Chanhh tidak, kita masih distudiomu", Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan Chanyeol kembali.

"Lalu ?"

"Ahh. Chanyeol stop" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol, merintih bagaimana tangan Chanyeol kini telah berada di tonjolan dadanya.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka menginginkan satu sama lain. Tidak ada jalan kembali ketika Chanyeol telah memulainya. Tapi mereka masih berada distudio dan Baekhyun begitu kesulitan untuk berpikir ketika satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah Chanyeol yang berada didalam dirinya. Napas Baekhyun terengah, melenguh pada setiap tarikan ibu jari dan telunjuk Chanyeol pada tonjolan kecil didadanya.

"Kenapa harus berhenti ?. Kita berada distudio, kedap suara, sempurna"

Baekhyun berubah panik ketika jari-jari Chanyeol telah bergerak untuk menarik turun-melepaskan celananya.

"Chanyeol~" rengek Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh tapi membubuhkan ciuman singkat pada bahu kanan Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Sekarang turun dan lepaskan celanamu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya jika kau duduk dipangkuanku"

"Chanyeol", Baekhyun merengek kembali. Terlalu malu karena dirinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Pikiran Baekhyun yang meliar kemana-mana sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Baekhyun"

Dengan sedikit menggerutu Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baru saja memerintahku ? Kurasa aku hyung disini" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeryit ketika Baekhyun tidak juga menurunkan celananya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lupa jika kau merengek padaku beberapa kali. Sekarang, lepaskan celanamu dan segera naik atau aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu"

Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu ketika menarik celananya kebawah. Baekhyun membawa kakinya kedepan melewati kain celananya yang mengumpul dibawah kakinya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas sambil menepuk pahanya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera naik dipangkuannya. Dengan sedikit kaku-ragu sebenarnya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang notabenenya tidak suka menunggu memutuskan untuk menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh seputih porselen itu begitu ringan untuk dia dudukkan diatas pangkuannya. Suara Baekhyun yang memekik dibalas kekehan Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang terjadi namun tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam. Sipit dan phoenix keduanya bertubrukan, saling menyelami iris masing-masing. Baekhyun merasa kembali meleleh ketika bibir penuh didepannya mengembang. Berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang pikirkan ?. Chanyeol membawa kedua dahi juga hidung mereka saling menempel. Ketika mereka bersentuhan hawa panas semakin menguar pada tiap tarikan napas mereka.

"Kau terlalu indah" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu bagaimana liarnya terkadang tentang kehidupan kita dipikiranku ?",lanjutnya.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu. Suatu ketika saat mereka pernah dititik yang membuat mereka begitu frustasi, Chanyeol mengatakannya. Pikiran liar Chanyeol tentang kehidupan mereka. Baekhyun mengingat semua frasa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kala itu. Tentang Chanyeol yang akan bekerja dengan keras untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Tentang Chanyeol yang akan membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya keluar dari segala bualan yang dibuat media. Tentang Chanyeol yang mengatakan mereka akan berdiri dialtar dimana Chanyeol menyematkan cincin yang Baekhyun minta sebelumnya. Tentang Chanyeol yang akan duduk bersama Baekhyun memandang senja ditepi pantai dihari tua mereka.

Baekhyun tentu ingat semuanya. Tapi mereka tidak boleh serakah. Baekhyun cukup tahu jika Chanyeol mencintainya, selebihnya dia tidak peduli. Lagipula mereka masih bisa sedekat ini, dan Baekhyun akan menikmati setiap detik yang masih bisa dia habiskan bersama pria pemilik phoenix didepannya. Masa depan bukanlah hal untuk mereka lihat saat ini. Sekarang adalah sekarang, besok adalah besok.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol, aku mengingatnya. Tapi kita bukan orang yang serakah"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, tidakkah aku begitu beruntung memilikimu ?"

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"Yah, kau begitu beruntung. Begitu juga aku"

Baekhyun telah melingkarkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. Bergerak kedepan untuk membubuhkan ciuman disana, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng, menghentikannya. Baekhyun mengeryit tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian tangan Chanyeol bergerak diujung kaosnya, menariknya keatas.

Apa ?.

"Chan-"

"Shhh"

Baekhyun mengalah, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik lepas kaosnya dan melemparkannya kebawah. Bibir Chanyeol telah tertarik dikedua sisi pipinya sedangkan Baekhyun telah memerah padam. Dia telanjang demi Tuhan ! dan Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ini tidak adil.." cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh ketika pria mungilnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan hoodienya. Seharusnya Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol juga melepaskan hoodienya, tapi rasanya dia bisa meledak ditempat karena pipinya memerah dengan sangat buruk.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika pinggangnya ditarik lalu bibirnya dibawa kedalam pagutan yang dalam.

"_Mmhh.._"

Tangan Chanyeol kini bergerak kebawah menelusuri garis punggung Baekhyun. Ciuman Chanyeol telah berpindah dikulit lehernya.

"_Ahh_" , ketika tangan Chanyeol semakin kebawah. Napasnya semakin berantakan. Namun tiba-tiba semua sentuhan itu hilang dan Baekhyun melenguh kecewa.

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun merengek kembali, merasa bahwa Chanyeol mempermainkan gairahnya.

"Buka mulutmu"

"Apa ?"

"Buka"

Baekhyun menurutinya. Chanyeol memasukan tiga jarinya dimulut Baekhyun.

"Hisap, aku tidak bisa membuatmu lebih sakit lagi. Jadi hisap"

Walaupun terkesan memerintah tapi Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya.

Baekhyun menghisapnya perlahan. Merasakan jari-jari Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana jika penis Chanyeol yang berada dimulut hangatnya.

"Berhenti", dan Baekhyun berhenti.

Mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari mulut Baekhyun, menggantinya dengan bibir penuhnya. Baekhyun terengah diantara ciuman mereka ketika merasakan dua jari Chanyeol perlahan masuk didalam lubangnya. Terlonjak dalam gairahnya sendiri. Chanyeol memutar jarinya, melingkar dan Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, melenguh. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, menggoda lubang itu kembali dan Baekhyun akan mendesah setelahnya.

"_Anghh_", Baekhyun mendongak meremat kuat kedua bahu Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menambahkan jari yang ketiga.

"Chan, Chanyeol ah"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu"

Chanyeol menambah intensitas kecepatan jarinya didalam lubang Baekhyun, dan ketika Baekhyun melenguh begitu keras, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia telah menemukannya. Membawa jarinya untuk menekan ditempat yang sama berulang kali.

"_Ah ah angh mmh_"

Tangan kirinya kini bergerak menangkup penis pria mungil didepannya.

"_Ahh_ Chanyeol" , Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya. Tangannya bergerak secara beraturan mengocok penis Baekhyun dan memaju mundurkan jarinya didalam lubang Baekhyun.

Desahan Baekhyun berubah begitu keras ketika kocokan Chanyeol pada penisnya berubah begitu cepat. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis berpikir bahwa sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya terlalu berlebihan, ini begitu banyak. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menerimanya. Rematan Baekhyun pada bahu Chanyeol bertambah kuat dan jari-jarinya menegang ketika kebutuhan menjemputnya. Benar saja, tiga kocokan terakhir dan Baekhyun terdongak melenguh begitu keras ketika spermanya keluar mengenai perut dan dada Chanyeol. Napasnya masih terengah, namun Chanyeol telah mendapatkannya. Sperma Baekhyun untuk melumuri penisnya.

Seolah dikejar waktu, Chanyeol menarik turun celananya sekenanya dan melumuri sperma Baekhyun pada penisnya yang telah menegang sejak tubuh telanjang Baekhyun terduduk dipangkuannya. Setelah selesai melumurinya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman. Mencoba membuat pria mungilnya rileks ketika penisnya mencoba masuk kedalam lubang ketat Baekhyun. Baekhyun merintih ketika sesuatu mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Tidak ingin Baekhyun lebih lama tersiksa, Chanyeol segera memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"_Aght !_" ,Baekhyun memutus tautan bibir mereka, merasakan perih dibagian selatannya.

Chanyeol mencium kedua mata Baekhyun ketika phoenixnya mendapati sipit itu sedikit berair. Chanyeol mendiamkannya beberapa saat, memberi waktu untuk pria mungilnya menyesuaikan diri.

"Bergerak" lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menarik penisnya lalu menghentakkannya kembali. Baekhyun terdongak melepaskan desahannya. Chanyeol mengulangi titik yang sama.

"_Ah ahh.._ Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menggeram dipangkal tenggorokannya ketika lubang mengkerut kekasihnya menjepitnya penisnya begitu kuat.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak menyusuri surai Chanyeol. Sedikit menariknya ketika merasakan hentakan penis Chanyeol pada lubangnya begitu keras.

"Chanyeolh !" ,jeritan itu terdengar begitu menyenangkan ditelinga Chanyeol. Ya, dia baru saja menghentakkan penisnya tepat pada prostatnya.

Baekhyun merintih ingin menangis ketika bibir pria didepannya berada diputingnya. Terkadang menariknya diantara giginya. Sementara tangan kanannya bekerja pada puting kirinya, tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak mengocok penis Baekhyun.

"_Ahh ahh chanh ah_" desah Baekhyun tepat disamping telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin brutal menggenjot penisnya berusaha menjemput kebutuhannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol ! chan _ah_ !"

Dua hentakan terakhir dan Baekhyun mengejan, kehilangan akalnya untuk beberapa saat ketika gairahnya meledak memenuhi relungnya, disusul Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Mereka terengah untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun telah menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, terlalu lelah, tubuhnya terasa lemas ringan bak kapas. Chanyeol mencium bahu Baekhyun yang telah dipenuhi peluh sebelum merengkuh pria mungilnya dalam dekapannya.

"Kau menginap ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya sebelum menjawab Chanyeol.

"Kecuali kau mau mengantarku pulang karena aku terlalu lelah"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau menginap" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik penisnya perlahan tapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun merintih.

"Bisakah aku istirahat sebentar ?"

"Tentu Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menarik kain selimut yang tersampir dipunggung kursinya untuk menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol"

"Hn ?"

"Hanya.. jaga kesehatanmu. Sempatkan untuk tidur beberapa jam, dan makan yang teratur. Aku tahu beberapa hari ini kau melewatkan makan malammu, Sehun memberitahuku. Dia mengatakan terkadang kau bisa saja seharian tidak keluar dari studio karena terlalu fokus menyiapkan subunit kalian. Jangan terlalu sering membeli makanan cepat saji. Sebentar lagi kau dan Sehun akan debut, jangan membuatku lebih khawatir lagi"

Chanyeol terdiam. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri ?. Bahkan jadwal debut solonya sudah keluar.

"Aku mengerti, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir"

Namun Chanyeol mengerti, diantara mereka, Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi pihak yang mudah gelisah dan khawatir. Hal itu sudah berada dalam dirinya. Karena itulah Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagus, itu sudah seharusnya"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu, kau mengatakannya berulang kali hari ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya ?"

"Tidak,"

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Baiklah-"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu jadi jangan membuatku khawatir. Itu menyakitiku"

Chanyeol diam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Nyatanya sampai detik ini Chanyeol masih mempertanyakan bagaimana takdir membuatnya bisa bertemu, bahkan dicintai oleh pria didalam dekapannya saat ini. Lengannya merengkuh Baekhyun lebih kuat. Biarkan mereka serakah pada waktu untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rasanya campur aduk tiap liat berita sampah ga bener dimedia yang menyangkut Chanyeol beberapa hari ini. Well, SM udah konfirmasi ya kebenarannya gimana jadi tetap support Chanyeol dan subunitnya dengan Sehun juga Baekhyun dengan solonya. Jangan jadi fans yang mudah percaya sama media, ok ? . Budayakan untuk mencari tahu dan jangan mudah berspekulasi.**

**Last, CHANBAEK IS REAL ! **


End file.
